drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Todbringer
Todbringer (engl.: Deathgripper) sind Drachen aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 3 - Die geheime Welt. Aussehen Todbringer sind Westliche Drachen, deren Vordergliedmaße Zangen von Gottesanbeterinnen ähneln. Sie haben zwei sehr lange Krallen. Zusätzlich haben sie einen Giftstachel am Ende ihres Schwanzes. Wird der Stachel nicht benutzt ist er unter vier beweglichen Schuppen verborgen, die den Schwanz in einer Art Keule enden lassenhttps://ew.com/movies/2019/02/01/how-to-train-your-dragon-hidden-world-dragons/ Entertainment Weekly: Meet the 5 niftiest new dragons in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Auf ihrem Rücken befinden sich spitz zulaufende Platten. Im Maul tragen sie zwei nach vorne gerichtete, einziehbare Stoßzähne. Die Art hat eine überwiegend schwarze Färbung. Ihr Bauch und ihre Flügel sind aber rot. Sie erinnern stark an Skorpione. Fähigkeiten Wie Krallenkrabblerbabies sind auch Todbringer immun gegen die Hypnose des großen Überwilden, wenn sie unter Einfluss ihres eigenen Giftes stehen. Ansonsten müssen auch sie sich dem Alpha unterwerfen. Das Gift in ihren Stacheln kann je nach Dosis verschiedene Auswirkungen auf das Opfer haben: Bei schwacher Dosis wirkt es betäubend oder hirnbetäubend, sodass es die Opfer willenlos und gefügig macht. Diese Wirkungen gibt es aber nur bei geringen, mit Wasser verdünnten Giftmengen. Extrem hohe, pure Giftmengen wirken sofort tödlich und sogar der Körper des Vergifteten wird giftig. Ihr Schwanzende kann auch als Keule benutzt werden und ihr Stachel ist stark genug um Holz und Stein zu durchstoßen. Ihr starkes Gift kann offenbar unbegrenzt in sehr großen Mengen produziert werden. Manchmal können Todbringer ihr Gift aber auch selber Dosieren, sodass der erste Stich lähmt, der zweite starke Schmerzen verursacht und so zum Tod führt und der dritte das Opfer giftig macht. Wie alle Drachen der Angriffsklasse haben sie sehr feine Sinne. Das gilt vor allem für den Spürsinn, da sie schon von weitem Gefahren wahrnehmen können. Todbringer speien grüne hoch entzündliche Säure, die sich oft schon beim Kontakt mit Luft selbst entzündet. Oder natürlich beim Kontakt mit Feuer. So haben sie manchmal einen puren Säurestoß, der sich meistens entzündet, oder einen Feuerstrahl, der nur ganz unten grün ist. Sie haben wie die meisten Drachen sehr scharfe Zähne, kräftige Kiefer und eine immense Körperkraft. Im Unterkiefer haben sie zwei lange, einziehbare Stoßzähne. Sie sind auch sehr widerstandsfähig, da sie selbst Steinlavienen unverletzt überstehen können. Sie können wie Höhlenbrecher Wände entlang klettern. Sie sind auch sehr schnell und wendig. Sie gehören zu den wenigen Drachen, die es mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Nachtschatten aufnehmen können. Todbringer gehören zu den Allesfressern unter den Drachen. Ihre bevorzugte Beute sind aber andere Drachen. Schon als Einzelgänger sind sie ein ernste Bedrohung. Wenn aber ein ganzes Rudel dieser Art erscheint, ist der Gegner praktisch tot. Schwächen Wie fast alle Drachen halten Todbringer keine Blitze aus, weshalb sie sich vor Skrills in acht nehmen müssen. Doch auch Nachtschatten können mit ihren Blitzkräften ein ganzes Rudel der Art ausschalten. Wie schnelle Stachel sind sie nicht immun gegen ihr eigenes Gift, sodass sie mit ihrem eigenen Gift sogar gefügig gemacht werden können. Allerdings scheint das nur auf eine Injektion zuzutreffen, da sie ohne Probleme ihre vergiftete Beute fressen können und sie können sich, abgesehen von dem Gehorsam, normal verhalten, da Grimmels Todbringer sogar schlafen konnten, trotz des Giftes. Ihre einzigen möglichen Feinde sind Menschen, die beiden Könige der Drachen, Skrills und brüllende Tode. Und wie alle Drachen müssen auch sie sich der Hypnose und der Gedankenkontrolle des Roten Todes/großen Überwilden unterwerfen. Wie sie auf Aale reagieren ist unbekannt. Allgemeines Es gibt auch eine natürliche Art einen Todbringer zu zähmen. Rettet ein Mensch einem Todbringer das Leben, lässt er diesen aus Dankbarkeit auf sich reiten. Sie sind wie der Todsinger, die Flügelschlange, der Skrill, der rote Tod und der brüllende Tod der natürliche Fressfeind aller Drachen. Sie könnten der natürliche Feind der Schattendrachen sein. Bekannte Exemplare Grimmel hat sechs Todbringer mit Hilfe ihres eigenen Giftes versklavt und zu bösartigen Drachentötern ausgebildet. Und sie behaupteten sich auch als hervorragende Schattendrachenjäger. Er setzt sie ein, andere Drachen zu töten, sein Luftschiff zu tragen oder wie Drago Blutfaust als Angriffstruppe. Er kommandiert sie mit Pfeif- und Schnipskommandos und füttert sie entweder mit Drachen, anderen Tieren oder mit Menschenfleisch. Mit ihrer Hilfe hat er alle Nachtschatten und einige Tagschatten ausgespürt und getötet. Nur vor dem großen Überwilden, dem roten Tod und dem brüllendem Tod mussten sich Grimmel und seine Drachen fürchten. Alle anderen Drachenarten waren begeehrte Beute/Jagdtrophäen. Mit diesen sechs gefährlichen und widerstandsfähigen Drachen war Grimmel sogar in der Lage, große Drachen wie Kiesklopse oder Tiefseespalter oder gefährliche Rudeldrachen wie Schattenflügler zu jagen. Grimmel entdeckte durch Verdünnung ihres Giftes mit Wasser die anderen Wirkungen des Giftes. Verhalten Todbringer jagen ihre Beute in Rudeln und haben an der Jagd große Freude. Sie gehören zu den am meisten gefürchtesten Drachenarten. Und sie sind nach den Skrills die gefährlichsten mittelgroßen Drachen, die bisher aufgetaucht sind. Trivia * Die Drachen wurden von Skorpionen, Schwarzen Widwen und Jagdhunden inspiriert. Galerie Todbringer SoD.jpg|Todbringer in School of Dragons Quellen * HTTYD-Wiki: Deathgripper en:Deathgripper Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kategorie:Insektoide Drachen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Angriffsklasse